


A Good Hyung

by Deonara2012



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EunHyuk has problems going to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.

Kangin walked into the room he shared with EunHyuk to find his roommate curled on his bed, looking miserable. He had to turn the lights out in a few minutes - possibly less - so he changed, first, before turning to EunHyuk. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep," the younger boy said mournfully.

"Why not?" Kangin turned the light off.

"Someone took my Fluffy."

"Your… dog?"

"Yeah. I know it's stupid," he burst out, "but I can't sleep without it."

Kangin snorted softly. "Not stupid, EunHyuk. We all have something to remind us of home."

"Had," EunHyuk said, sounding mournful.

Kangin sank down on his bed, and then, with a smile, shifted to match the ragged stuffed animal. He jumped down, then up on EunHyuk's bed, and the younger boy curled around him and fell asleep.

 

A couple of days later, Kangin noticed the animal back on EunHyuk's bed. Kangin stared at it, then nudged EunHyuk, who sat studying at his desk. "Who took it?" he asked when the younger man had removed his iPod earphones.

EunHyuk looked sheepish. "I did." He gestured aimlessly. "One of my future selves. I stole it back, yesterday."

Kangin laughed and headed for the door - he had a group practice to get to. "You are very strange."

EunHyuk laughed. "Yep! And, um, thank you."

"You're welcome," Kangin said before leaving.


End file.
